Stuck In The Pouring Rain
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: SUMMARY: Grissom and Catherine get run off the road on a way to a crime scene, and end up in the middle of nowhere in a rain storm. Neither of them have cell service, and they are forced to confront what is going on between them. G/C pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know I have a Bones WIP going on right now but I've been tearing apart the CSI archive (I started at the first fic posted and worked my way back to the beginning) and I NEEDED to write a GC story. I hate that both Grissom and Catherine have left the show. I miss their chemistry together, and I despised Grissom and Sara from the start.**

**SUMMARY: Grissom and Catherine get run off the road on a way to a crime scene, and end up in the middle of nowhere in a rain storm. Neither of them have cell service, and they are forced to confront what is going on between them.**

* * *

" Cath! Wait up! A 419 just got called in, and were the only two CSI's here that aren't on a case right now... do you wanna go?" Grissom asked catching up with her in the corridor of the Las Vegas crime lab.

" Sure Gil, I'm happy to help." she replied offering him a friendly smile.

Ever since they had started a relationship 3 months before, they both wanted to work more cases together. Coincidentally, they also agreed to take their relationship one step at time.

Truthfully, she knew she loved Gil and had loved him for the past 20 some years, but she was afraid things would be messed up if they rushed into anything.

" Its not on the strip, its somewhere in the woods, almost out of our jurisdiction. Do you need to call Lindsey?" Grissom asked falling into step beside Catherine.

" Shes staying with my mom tonight, she'll be fine." Catherine replied.

"Okay. Lets go. We have a long drive ahead of us." He said placing his hand on the small of her back, and leading her out into the parking lot and into his SUV.

" Its raining so hard right now, its almost impossible to see. " Grissom said squinting out the windshield and gripping the steering wheel tighter.

" We've been on the road for almost an hour now and we're barely out of the city." Catherine said with a sigh and a shiver.

"Cold?" Grissom asked as he reached down and turned up the heat.

" November rain. Its definitely not warm." Catherine said with a small laugh.

'' Right now, November rain is annoying. Its keeping us from getting anywhere."

" At least were working this one together." Catherine said offering him a warm smile as she slipped her hand into his.

He smiled back and squeezed her hand signaling that he agreed.

He slipped his hand out of hers and back onto the wheel when he noticed headlights come into the rear view mirrors.

The car seemed to speed up and was catching up to Grissom's Denali.

" The rain certainly isn't slowing them down.." Catherine mumbled as she noticed the car.

" Their definitely in a hurry to get somewhere." Grissom said pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

The rain was pouring down hard, making for very little visibility, but he didn't want to slow anyone down too much.

"Gil! They are seriously right on the back of the Denali! What the..." Catherine started to say.

She was cut short when she saw the car pull up beside the Denali and inch closer and closer to them.

" What? Are they trying to run us off the road?" Grissom asked creeping onto the shoulder of the road.

They both tried to get a good look at the driver in the other car, but it had tinted windows and it was impossible to see inside.

Within a few seconds the driver of the other car veered closer, almost hitting the Denali and forcing Grissom off of the road and sliding into the edge of the woods.

" Fuck! I'd take that as a yes.." Catherine said as the tires screeched and the car came to a stop.

They both sat in silence for a second as they got their bearings back after the adrenaline rush ended.

"Did we hit a tree?" Catherine said leaning forward and squinting into the black forest.

Without answering Grissom jumped out of the SUV and onto the wet grass, leaving Catherine no choice but to follow.

He walked to the front of the car and checked for damage.

" Ugh. I think we did.." Grissom said inspecting the large dent in the front of his SUV.

" Hold on.." Catherine said pulling out her cell phone and checking for service. '' No signal. Great."

" Me neither." Grissom said checking his own phone.

Catherine sighed and looked around. _ It certainly could be worse. _She thought to herself. _We could have been hurt, or worse._

"Cath?" Grissom said interrupting her thought.

" Hmm?" She said curiously as she walked to his side of the car. "Crap."

Grissom was turning the key in the car, but nothing happened. " Damn it! Its not turning on!"

"Oh no. Its gonna be a LONG night." Catherine said, frustration obvious in her voice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I already have the next chapter semi-written, so I know I will update soon! Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: 2nd chapter baby! Woop! I've been writing this in my head, and I have so many ideas for this one! I might make it a longer story, but right now I'm still building it in my head.**

* * *

Previously...

_Catherine sighed and looked around. It certainly could be worse. She thought to herself. We could have been hurt, or worse._

_"Cath?" Grissom said interrupting her thought._

_" Hmm?" She said curiously as she walked to his side of the car. "Crap."_

_Grissom was turning the key in the car, but nothing happened. " Damn it! Its not turning on!"_

_"Oh no. Its gonna be a LONG night." Catherine said, frustration obvious in her voice._

15 minutes later nothing had improved. After walking back to the road to check for cell service and finding none both Catherine and Grissom were discouraged.

On top of everything the rain was getting worse. It was coming down faster and they were both soaked all the way through.

There was nothing else they could do but wait out the storm. They climbed back into the still warm car, which offered some comfort.

" You don't happen to have any spare clothes do you?" Catherine asked stripping off her wet windbreaker.

"Eh.. there may be some t-shirts and sweats back there." Grissom answered pointing to the back.

"Great" Catherine replied climbing into the back seat. " I'm freezing."

She immediately started changing her clothes when she found navy blue sweat pants and a heather gray t-shirt.

It didn't make her feel awkward changing in front of him. They had been practically living together for the past week, and they both felt comfortable around each other.

She was disappointed that new clothes didn't seem to help her temperature problem. Her hair was making her head extremely cold and she was still shivering.

Grissom climbed into the back seat beside her. It was larger in the back, and he could be closer to her.

" Come here." Grissom said pulling Catherine into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her. " Jeez, Cath. Your shivering."

" I know. How are you NOT freezing?" she asked giving him a playful glare.

" I have you to warm me up." He answered with a chuckle, rubbing her arms.

" Ha. Well, I guess we are going to have to depend on body heat because the car won't turn on." She said snuggling closer to him.

" I'm fine with that."

" I bet you are." She said playful.

The sat there in a perfect comfortable silence for a few minutes, absorbed in thought.

"I'm exhausted Gil," Catherine said sighing " What time is it?"

" 3 a.m. " Grissom replied checking his watch.

''Damn. Okay. Its still pouring. I really hope it doesn't flood and we can get out in the morning." Catherine said slight concern in her voice.

Just as Catherine said that a flash of lightening illuminated their surroundings.

The ground was one big puddle. Water was everywhere. It was rushing down on the bank above where the road was.

" Oh, shit." Grissom said opening the door and looking down at the ground. The water wasn't dangerously high yet, but it was at least ankle length around the car.

" Its not that bad yet." Catherine commented.

" We can't stay here though. It'll be dangerous in a few hours." Grissom said worry and frustration apparent in his voice.

" In case you haven't noticed there is no where for us to go. We have no cell reception. We are stranded on the side of a road to no where, in the middle of a freezing cold rain storm!" Catherine said exasperated.

" I'm sorry Cath, we have to start.. walking."

" Thats your plan? We are gonna walk home?"

" Its all I got right now. Lets go." Grissom said slipping his jacket back on and grabbing the only umbrella.

" Fine." Catherine mumbled pulling her boots and windbreaker back on.

They managed to slosh through the water and up the bank back onto the road.

Fortunately, the rain had died down to only a normal rain, and the lightening seemed to be not as intense.

Within a few minutes Catherine was shaking again. " Cath, your teeth are chattering." Grissom commented.

" I know. I'm just soaked. AGAIN."

" Wait.. Gil, didn't we pass a bed and breakfast on the way here?"

" Yeah! It was a few miles back." Grissom replied, his face lighting up.

" Lets just try to make it there. I would like to not freeze to death." Catherine said quickening her pace.

* * *

**Soo, I apologize. This wasn't a very long chapter, BUT it is the 4th of July. I really wanted to update... so you'll have to make do! Now.. if you'll excuse me I have a picnic to attend. :)**


End file.
